


He's My Ex

by CaliTacui



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliTacui/pseuds/CaliTacui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've never fallen into your lap before."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's My Ex

It had been eight months since Maya and Lucas had talked to one another, and ten since they last kissed. Maya wasn't happy about this arrangement but she didn't let him know it. Lucas was not happy either, but he didn't let her know it. Neither wanted to end their relationship, but no words were exchanged. Just silence was heard over the months they hadn't talked. Lucas can remember the moment like the back of his hand. They were standing across from the fountains in the city, tears slowly dropping down Maya's pink cheeks. He reflected this memory often, especially now these days. They came to him in daydreams, night dreams, and reminders. He could still hear their yells in his ears.

  
_"Maybe we should just breakup!" Maya screams._ Lucas winced at her sharp tone. " _Look Lucas. I'm fine. And plus, I know Riley loves you. And you love her as well. You picked her! You've always picked her. Back when we went skiing, remember?_ _I just.. I want to be with someone that I'm enough with." She told him with a distressed expression, wiping her tears away from her cheeks. "This.. This doesn't feel enough."_ She wasn't wrong. When they were just entering high school, Lucas was confused between Riley and Maya. He had been so convinced that "the universe wanted them together.", but he realized that it was Maya. Maya was his universe. More flashbacks whipped back into his mind as he closed his eyes tightly.

  
_"Anything I try to do for you, it won't be enough. It'll never be enough!" She screamed, her tears trailing down her cheeks. "Well you know what?" Maya angrily wiped her tears away. "I'm making my decision right now. You or happiness. And I'm going with happiness."  She sniffed before turning around and walking away._  
_"I didn't make you happy?" Lucas felt his heart sink like a boat in his chest. Maya turned around, her eyes glossy and blue._  
_"Why don't you look back at what we went through these past months." She turned back around, and walked away, taking Lucas's heart with her. After five whole minutes pass, Maya feels herself crumble._ _Inside, an odd sense of realization hit her when she saw herself not appreciating things he's tried to not screw up. The unnecessary arguments they'd exchange, where Lucas has tried to apologize but Maya wouldn't have it, the refusal to hold his hand or talk to him, and now she was right here, giving up on someone who never could give up on her. Unfreezing time,_ _Maya ran back over. "Lucas, you're my happiness. You just need to-" But_ _with great and utter sorrow,_ _he was already gone. Lucas was walking further and further away. Sadness ran through his as he came to a brief stop. What was he doing? Why was he walking away? Why was he letting her walk away?_

Why didn't he go after Maya?

  
But he did. Or tried. They were juniors 8 months ago. It was October, and cold, and the time was rough for them. Maya was going through stuff with her parents, and Lucas's grandad wanted him to move back to Texas.

  
_Lucas turned himself around, and immediately ran back, realizing what he did and what he was now losing. "Maya, I can't let you leave. I lov-" But nothing was there but an empty space. He was too late. She left._

  
On this particular day, Lucas was laying on his bed, his head flooding with remembrance but regret along the way. His blue eyes stared up at the ceiling and sighed.  
His phone rang, and Lucas averagely picked up his phone from his side and stared at the screen. His heart dropped.

  
For the first time in eight months, he received the text he'd visualized a hundred times in his mind. From the girl that he never went after. She sent him a text.

  
"Hi."

  
What was he supposed to send back? He fumbled with the keyboard, and typed "Hi." And sent it. Crap, maybe he could've waited two minutes to not have it seem like he was desperate. She's probably thinking he's a desperate-

  
"What's up?" Lucas stared at the two words right in front of him. Were they having a genuine conversation?

  
"Nothing much." Lucas typed, looking up and glancing around the room. "You?"

  
He waited for a reply as he watched the typing symbol wave up and down. Damn iPhones. They stressed Lucas out.

  
"Do u want to meet somewhere? Was thinking we could hang out today." She couldn't have just texted him this two months ago? When he was majorly hurting?

  
"Sure. Sounds great. Where?"  
"Topanga's."  
"Okay. B right there."  
"Cool."  
~  
Lucas anxiously sat at Topanga's, trying not to show her face to whom was working there at the moment-cough-, Topanga quite obviously. He nervously shook his foot and glanced around the place. It hadn't changed all too much. Suddenly, he noticed Topanga look up and smile happily. "Maya! It's been a while since you were here. What's up? Why don't you talk to my daughter as often anymore?" She said in a sarcastically positive attitude.

  
"We've been busy. We're still friends though." Maya sheepishly told her. Lucas's heart raced as she walked over to him

  
"Hi Lucas." She greeted, a small curl at the ends of her lips. He finally looked up at her, and she really had gotten older. He remembered seeing her at junior prom, but they weren't dancing together like they always used to talk about doing.

  
_Everyone danced around the floor, screams and laughter vibrat_ _ing_ _through the room. Lucas was talking to Farkle, who's eventually walked over and took Riley's hand to dance. Lucas, though, remained where he sat. He watched as some of the obnoxious teenagers began to grind on one another. Some others were sneaking out of the room. But he took notice of the beautiful blonde in the back who was sitting down, wearing a beautiful light purple flowing dress. It must've been silk-or at least that's what it looked like from afar. Her blonde hair was curled down her back, a couple of purple flower clip designs in her hair. She looked simply radiant, except for her frown. Maya wasn't having a good time. Her eyeliner_ _was_ _winged at the corners, and_ _her_ _purple eye shadow was set on her lids. Her lips had a gentle red color on_ _them._ _He was almost sure Farkle forced her to come along. Lucas tried to be nonchalant when he glanced at her, but at one point, she met his eyes. He froze, and her lips slightly parted, showing that she might just get up and walk over to him. But Maya closed her mouth, and resumed staring at other things, resting her chin on her palm. This was going to be a long night._

  
Last time he'd seen her, she was so young, but still so very beautiful. But now, she practically looked like an adult. Her hair was a little shorter, but still pretty curly. Her wardrobe had gotten fancier and more put together, and she wore a little more than just mascara now, or must've had really long eyelashes. Lucas couldn't tell. It's been quite a long time. The boy immediately stumbled up.

  
"Hi Maya."

  
"It's been a while." She awkwardly remarked, looking around the place. "Who knew we could go 8 months without saying one word to each other?" Maya turned to him again with curious eyes, as if they held a hundred question within each one. She sat down slowly, and clasped her hands together. "How have you been?"  
Lucas cleared his throat and shrugged.

"Fine."

  
"Anyone... Special in your life now?" She shook her head as she said this, expecting and hoping he hadn't.

  
"Uh, not really. You?"

  
"No." Maya took a casual breath, she began looking at the floor to clear the awkwardness.

  
"Why did you call me here?" He went straight to the point, scaring himself when he did. Her blue eyes met his, and shrugged.

  
"I don't know." She answered, truly not even sure herself. Was she ever sure of anything now?" "I guess I wanted to catch up. See how you're doing." Maya added, lightness in her voice.

  
"I'm fine."

  
Maya looked toward the door. "Do you wanna get ice cream?"

  
Lucas nodded. "Why not."  
~  
They walked down the sidewalk, and both lifted their heads to the sky to see the sunrise. "Wow. It's beautiful." Maya dreamily looked up at the colors, noticing how well the purple had contrasted with the blueness of the sky. It's something Maya would practically paint on a normal night.

  
"Yeah." He commented, his attention slightly on the girl after looking up at the sky. The sunset's beautiful color would only last for tonight. Her beauty, on the other hand, was infinite. Maya's phone buzzed, a small part of a song blaring out, "He will never be Satisfied!"She blushed and Lucas's jaw dropped in amazement and intrigue.

  
"Hamilton, huh?"

  
"An _amazing honest to god_ musical." Maya dramatized, knowing she'd probably bore him if she talked to him about it. It would take an hour tops. But he surprised her with an intriguing response.

  
"Tell me about it."

  
Maya smiled at him, and began to tell the wonderful story of Alexander Hamilton.  
~  
"So Angelica freaking _Schyuler_ is in love with Hamilton too, and us Hamilton fans _ALL WANT IT TO HAPPEN."_ She exclaimed. "It's just... Too amazing." Maya passionately spoke as they sat on a bench together. Lucas was amazed at her passion; he almost forgot about their break up. He forgot about the bad. Just watching Maya rant about her obsession was enough for him to smile and fall in love all over again. "And _don't_ get me started on Philip. Oh my-"

  
Lucas and Maya get interrupted by an old woman holding hands with her husband. She smiled sweetly at the two of them, as if completely at peace. "How lovely. Two people falling in love. Don't you remember how we fell in love, George?" She turned to him, caressing his hand with her thumb. George looked at the two, mostly at Maya and winked.

  
"I remember everything." He replied, his eyes remaining on the blonde. She glanced back at him, sensing major familiarity. "Don't let us interrupt you."

  
"We're not really-"

  
"Uh huh." He continued, winking at her before walking along, holding his wife's hand. Maya's brows raised as she saw the couple walking away from them.  
"Who was that?" Lucas asked her out of curiosity. Maya hesitated before meeting his eyes, her blonde hair slightly blowing back from the wind.

  
"Cory's teacher. He's supposed to know everything."

  
"Does he?" Lucas wondered as Maya felt nervousness pulse in her body.

  
"I.. Well I don't know." Maya shrugged off, feeling the air change. "Guess you had to be there."

  
Lucas watched as the wind picked up her hair just right. "Yeah. Guess so."  
~  
They walked and talked and laughed as they saw themselves approaching a random fair right in the middle of New York. "Wanna go?" Maya murmured the question as his attention turned to the Ferris wheels and cotton candy. 

  
"Sounds fun." A small smile gently flew onto his face as he grabbed the girl along with him. Maya yelped happily as they ran inside the place, feeling warmth rise in her heart. She couldn't tell whether this was a feeling of excitement or a feeling of love. They both felt fairly similar.

  
The two went on a lot of rides and Maya wouldn't stop screaming out of joy. She would drag him to water roller-coasters, and then to small mini games, and to go eat French fries and cotton candy. This girl was simply living wildly for the first time in a really long time. He hadn't ever seen something more beautiful. Her hair was slightly wet from the water rides they went on, and her eyeliner was a little leaky under her eye. Lucas didn't care though. She could be covered in dirt, and he'd be able to caress it aside and see the beauty right below it.

  
"Ferris wheel." Maya stated, dragging him along as they walked over to the big contraption. Lucas handed the man two tickets as they walked inside the wheel, sitting down across from each other.

  
"Ya know, I thought it was going to be awkward, you and I hanging out. But this has been so much fun." Maya laughed.

  
"Yeah. It is really nice." Lucas added as the Ferris wheel began. They were silent, but both couldn't interpret on whether it was comfortable or not. Where did this leave them? Were they just going to stop hanging out now?

  
Maya looked at the sunset darken even more, nothing more but a pink contrast. Tears filled the girl's eyes, for the reality had approached and smacked her in the face. Lucas immediately noticed this.

  
"Maya, what's wrong?" Lucas sat up, noticing the sudden sadness vibrating off of her. Her tear filled eyes met his.

  
"After today, it's just gonna be some normal day." _And you're not gonna be apart of it._

  
Lucas tilted his head confusingly. "Maya, school will be back in two months. We'll see each other there. But as friends like you want it."

  
Maya angrily wiped her tears away. "As I want it?" She repeated back. Lucas slowly nodded, noticing the sternness in her voice. "You think that's what I want?" Her voice grew angry. "Lucas. I came back that night. All those months ago. But you were gone."

  
The anger in her voice made him grow angry as well. "I went back too! _You_ weren't there."

  
"Are you trying to tell me right now that we both went back to freaking _nothing?"_ She snapped. "This is complete and utter bull. How am I supposed to believe that?"

  
"Your story is just as dumb when I hear it _too._ You never came back."

  
"You never came back either!"

  
"I hate you." Maya spat, crossing her arms sullenly as tears rolled down her cheeks. The mood wasn't overall serious, but more content in both knowing that their stories were probably true. It was just so like Maya and Lucas to do that. Lucas looked and found a gleam in her eye, and felt like smiling or crying. Suddenly, the Ferris wheel began going down and Maya fell into his lap. He held onto her from preventing the girl from falling as they stared at one another. "Wow.."

  
"What?"

  
"I've never fallen into your lap before." Maya raised her brows in surprise, taking a breath as she noticed their closeness. They remained in that position, neither one of them moving as the Ferris wheel began coming to a slow stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you lovvvveeed!!! Agh I kinda have writers block, so i hope it didnt suck too much lmao


End file.
